Secrets On A Cellular Level
by August08
Summary: Two new cells enter Hector and try to adjust to their new lives. However, a virus from their previous home appears and with her comes secrets that no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a story in the Ozzy and Drix fandom. I loved the show and absolutely adored Osmosis Jones. I hope you all enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Ozzy and Drix characters, only the OCs.

* * *

Luke Marrow ran through the alleys of the city of Kevin as he tried to get away from the mob that was after him. He ducked around a corner and stopped to catch his breath, holding it briefly as the mob of germs, bacteria and viruses ran past where he was hiding. When they were gone, Luke slowly and quietly let out the breath. It was dangerous to be a white blood cell in this city. It was completely overrun with disease and the police department were helpless to fight against it.

Luke jumped when his cell phone began to ring. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled it out, pressed the "talk" button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Luke, where are you, man? I've been lookin' everywhere for you."

Luke sighed in relief when he heard his best friend's voice. "Red, you've got to help me. Everything's backwards. I'm being hunted down like _I'm_ the virus."

"Where are you? I'll come and get you," Red said.

Luke looked out of the alley and swallowed hard when he saw a few viruses coming down the alleyway. He ducked back into hiding. "They don't know when to quit," he groaned.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you," Red repeated.

Luke looked around for anything that would give him an indication to where he was. "Upper right arm...I think," he replied.

"I'm almost there," Red told his friend. "Don't let them catch you."

Luke crept further down the alley. "You don't have to tell me," he said.

"Luke," a smooth, velvet, seductive female voice called. "Luke. I'm ever so lonely. Can you come out and keep me company?"

Luke ducked behind a dumpster and held his breath. A shadow stretched across the ground and Luke shrank further into his hiding place.

"Why don't you come out and play, Mr. Marrow?" the female voice asked. "Your friends miss you terribly."

Luke squeezed his eyes tight at the mention of his comrades. However, they weren't his comrades anymore; they were _her_ lackeys. They had stopped being the Immunity force a long time ago. Luke was the only one left who hadn't fallen under _her_ control.

"Where are you hiding, you slippery leukocyte?"

_Where are you, Red?_ Luke wondered.

Just then, a car pulled up at the other end of the alleyway. A red blood cell was driving. Luke recognized the driver as Red Haemoglobin. Taking a few deep breaths, Luke shot to his feet and bolted for the car.

"You're not getting away from me this time, Marrow!" the female voice shouted.

Luke made it to the car and jumped in. "Drive!" he yelled.

Red hit the gas pedal and the car shot forward. Luke turned around in the seat and saw a female virus run out of the alley. She didn't look happy, but he didn't care. Luke sank into the seat and closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Luke?" Red asked as he headed further down the arm towards the hand.

"You saved my cytoplasm," Luke said.

Red smirked. "That's what friends do," he pointed out. "I'm not gonna leave you to your own defences."

He leaned over and opened the glove box. Luke's eyes shone with delight when he saw the enzyme blaster inside. He reached in and pulled the gun out, running his hand over the body of the gun.

"Hello, baby. Daddy missed you," Luke said to the blaster. He looked over at Red. "Where'd you find it?"

"The bladder," Red answered. "I would have gotten here sooner but it took me forever to get that gun clean."

Luke examined his weapon. "I thought I was done for when they took my enzyme blaster. Good thing they weren't expecting me to use hand to hand combat."

"Lucky thing," Red agreed.

Luke gave his friend a worried look. "What's wrong? Besides the obvious."

Red swallowed before speaking. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"She didn't get to me, if that's what you're wondering," Luke replied.

Red didn't say anything after that. The friends continued to drive in silence. After an hour's drive, they stopped at an abandoned apartment building in the palm. Red drove into the underground parking lot and the friends climbed out of the car and headed inside. Red and Luke made their way up to the apartment they were staying in. Ever since bacteria and viruses took over the city, any uninfected immunity cells went into hiding; unfortunately they were soon discovered and shortly afterwards were infected.

Luke knew he was pushing his luck every time he stepped out of the apartment, his near capture proved that. But he couldn't just sit back and do nothing as the city fell to ruin. It was in his DNA to fight disease. However, DNA wasn't going to be enough to kill this virus.

Luke went over to his bed and fell down on to it, burying his face in the pillow. Red sat down at the desk and started work on cleaning his enzyme blaster. He was the only red blood cell in the entire city who had a weapon. His main job had been delivering oxygen to the muscles before the infection grew out of control. Now his job was keeping Luke out of the main virus's hands, and she was the virus to end all viruses.

"We need to get out of Kevin," Luke said, looking up from the pillow.

Red moved his eyes to glance up at his friend. He had the same idea, but never had the guts to bring it up. "How do you propose we do that?" he asked.

"We swipe a haemocopter and fly out of here," Luke replied.

"And how do we do that when all the haemocopters are being used to track us down?" Red wanted to know.

Luke buried his face in the pillow again. "I don't hear you coming up with any brilliant plans to get out," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Red sighed and laid his blaster down on the desk. "I want out just as much as you do, Luke, but we have to think this through carefully. If we slip up someone else could get infected," he explained.

"Kevin's an idiot," Luke grumbled. "How could he not know that girl was HIV positive?"

"He's a teenager," Red pointed out. "I think someone turned off his common sense when he hit puberty."

Luke sighed and turned over on to his back, putting his hands behind his head. "In all honesty, we were idiots, too," he mused. "We didn't know anything was wrong until some of the guys down at the station started flaking out on patrols, letting germs and bacteria escape. I mean, what leukocyte in his right mind would let criminals run free?"

"None," Red answered.

Luke placed a hand on his chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt. He closed his eyes. "There's no one left," he mumbled sadly.

"We just need help," Red told him.

Luke shook his head. "It's too late. Even if we managed to flush her the damage is done. Immunity's shot, Kevin's under the control of viruses galore, and who is there to stop them? Us? We're a paranoid leukocyte and a rebel red blood cell whom everyone thinks is cancerous."

Red couldn't help but smirk. "Now that's funny," he said.

Luke looked up at his friend. "_Are_ you cancerous?" he wondered out loud, half-joking.

"Do you really think I'd be helping you if I was?" Red asked. "If I was cancerous there would be nowhere you could hide. Blood cancers, surprisingly, affect the blood, most of them affecting the production of white blood cells such as yourself." He twirled the enzyme blaster around his finger. "So, it's not you who should be asking if I'm cancerous, but the other way around."

Luke laid his head back down on the pillow. "Things have gotten weird," he commented. "There's so many rumors flying around about us that I'm beginning to believe them."

Red placed the blaster on the desk. "We're the good guys, Luke," he assured his friend. "It's Hive. She's got everyone turned against us."

Luke draped an arm over his eyes. "I want things to go back to the way they were before. I wish Kevin had never met that girl."

Red shrugged. "Same here. But there's nothing we can do about it."

Luke lowered his arm and sat up. "We're getting out, Red," he said. "No matter what it takes, we're getting out of this body."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot :)

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

The school bell rang to signal the start of a new week. It was Monday and already Hector was wishing it was the weekend. He gathered up his books for the day and closed his locker. Another boring, uneventful week lay ahead of him. Just then, Travis ran up to him. Hector frowned slightly when he saw the excited look on his best friend's face.

"Dude, guess what," Travis said.

"What?" Hector asked, mildly suspicious.

"There's going to be a new guy in class," Travis replied.

Hector shrugged. "So?" he wanted to know, making his way to his first class.

"So?" Travis echoed in confusion.

"He's just a new kid, Travis," Hector pointed out. "No big deal."

Travis hummed in thought. "Well, at least now Ricky will have someone new to pick on other then you," he said.

Hector thought about it for a moment. "True," he agreed.

The friends walked into class to find a new boy talking to the teacher. With a fleeting thought that the boy looked a bit pale and sickly, Hector took his usual seat and pulled out his books for the class and thought nothing else about it. He overheard the teacher call the boy Kevin and tell him to find an empty seat. Kevin took a seat behind Hector and the class started.

During the class, Hector found it difficult to concentrate when Kevin wouldn't stop coughing. Knowing that it wasn't his fault and that he probably had a cold, Hector tried to ignore his new classmate and focus on his school work.

Inside Kevin, Red and Luke had managed to sneak into the KPD headquarters and were in the process of trying to find a mode of transportation to get them out of the body. The station was eerily quiet and empty. The friends crept through the silent halls, making sure that no one was around. They made their way into the chief's office.

The office was trashed. Papers littered the floor as if someone had been searching for something. Luke made his way over to the desk and prayed that the computer still worked. He smiled when the screen lit up. He typed in his username and password and logged into the station's system. Red kept watch at the door, his eyes scanning the room outside for any unwanted visitors.

"There's one haemocopter here," Luke announced. "We can get out."

Red raised his blaster. "Good, 'cause we got company," he said.

Luke logged out of the computer and went to the door, pulling out his own enzyme blaster in the process. He peeked around the corner and saw a group of five viruses enter the dispatch room. He glanced over at Red. The red blood cell motioned for Luke to follow him before slipping out the door and, staying as low to the floor as he could, began making his way towards the exit with Luke right behind him. They used the desks as cover as they made their way around the viruses towards the door. It was slow going and many times the friends had to duck under the desks to keep from being seen.

"We know you're here, leukocyte," the leader of the viruses said. "Hive wants to have a word with you."

The two cells inched their way around the viruses and were just a few feet away from the door. Luke's hands hurt from clenching his blaster so hard. He peeked over the desk he was hiding behind and saw that the viruses had spread out around the room. Red tapped him on the arm and nodded towards the door.

"Let's go," he mouthed.

However, before they could move, a shadow fell over them. The friends looked up to see one of the viruses standing on the top of the desk looking down at them. The virus grinned.

"Yo, Boss!" he yelled.

Red held his blaster up and shot the virus in the mouth, knocking him over. Red grabbed Luke's arm and bolted for the door. The viruses instantly gave chase. The cells ran to the back of the building and burst through the door out into the yard where the vehicles were kept. Red got to the copter first and jumped inside, instantly starting up the engine. Luke was almost to the copter when something slammed into his back, sending him crashing to the ground. He fought against his attacker and managed to turn over on to his back. His eyes widened in horror when he looked up into the cold, merciless red eyes of Aida Hive.

"Hello, Luke," Aida greeted sweetly. "You've been a very difficult cell to get a hold of."

Luke went for his gun. Aida grabbed the enzyme blaster and threw it away. Her fingers stretched into claws and began to glow blood red. Aida raised her hand above her head and was about to bring it down when she was shot in the chest, throwing her back.

"Did you forget about me?" Red asked as he walked up.

Aida hissed in pain and displeasure as she pushed herself up and glared at the red blood cell. Red pulled Luke to his feet and pushed him towards the copter, still keeping the gun aimed at Aida's chest.

"Step aside, Haemoglobin," Aida ordered.

"If you think I'm going to hand my best friend over to the likes of you, you're greatly mistaken," Red said.

Aida got to her feet, her fingers glowing blood red. "I could have made you something, Red. Instead you chose to turn traitor."

"I don't make deals with devils," Red sneered.

"Then I'll just have to take you out, first," Aida said.

With that, she sprang. Red fired the gun, hitting Aida in the chest again. While she was down, Red bolted for the copter and jumped in. Aida groaned and pushed herself up just in time to see the copter taking off. Growling, Aida shot after the copter. She wasn't going to let the last uninfected white blood cell go.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
